The Emblem of Ice
by Mirahrulz
Summary: A mass story with a lot of Characters and a whole bunch of Ocs. Deaths, cussing, and romance.First story go easy.
1. The reunion

The Emblem of Ice

It was early. Very early in the morning. The sun was just starting to shine and the birds are up and stretching their wings. Of course there are some people who decide to get up at this time. Here's an example three people on a horse.

"Hey, now don't slow down on me." Yelled one of the three people.

"Are we there yet." Another one said. The last one just yawned.

"Patrick did you get the stuff." A young boy by the name of Ryan said.

"Yes I did. Did you remember the money?" Ryan said

"Yeah I did. So did you remember to get our horses, Tony?" Ryan said.

"Yep so let's get going. Oh yeah!" the boy who yawned earlier. Patrick was a young man of eighteen years old. He wore a black tee-shirt and black pants and boots. He had had reddish orangish hair and emerald green eyes. It was flat but still spiky. Tony was 16 years old he had blond hair with brown eyes. He wore a dark blue short jacket with black swirls and tan pant with gray boots. His hair was flat covering his left eye. Then last came Ryan, this young boy was 14 years old. He was wearing a dark red tunic with a gray tee-shirt underneath with dark gray pants and brown boots. He had sky blue hair and light blue eyes. His hair was spiked up.

After a couple hours the came to view a beach with beautiful ocean water. They came a week to come to a beach, a beach. Are you serious I must have been on crack when I was writing this? Who in the name of Hell come a week for one damn day at the beach? (Sorry if I had offended any one) Now if you excuse me I have to go and rant to myself.

"Alright, were here." Patrick said

"It has been awhile," Tony said. Did I mention he was kind of a nerd. Well I did now.

"Yeah it has." Ryan said. The boys were silent for a moment.

"Don't forget to have your weapons with you at all times; the world is getting darker again." Pat said coldly. The boys looked at him with scared and shocked looks on there faces. That was the first time he talked like that since they were seven.

"Yes sir." They said in unison.

"!"

"What was that" Ryan Asked.

"I don't know but I am going to find out." Patrick said in the same tone. Then ran off into the forest. They shouted then ran after him. He ran through the forest for ten minutes and came to a clear with young girl and a crap load of monsters. She turned a round and instantly recgoinzed but saw two more people come.

"Help would be nice wouldn't it?" She started, "So HELP ME!" she yelled at us. Tony and Ryan came rushing but stopped in awe of all the monsters.

"…Whoa" Tony managed to get out.

"What did you do, girl." Ryan stood there his body tensed ready for a battle.

"Don't just stand thee help me," she add, "please." She said with puppy dog eyes. Damn it why do they always do it to me.

"Alright guys kill 'em," Patrick said the boys smiled and said with pleasure. There ways monster parts flying everywhere. The point is they kicked butt. They had Tony heal them all and went up to the girl.

"Thank you." She said

"No prob…um" he didn't know her name.

"It's Mirah." She started, " Mirah Greil." No way is she the daughter of the famous Ike Greil.

"Dude that is wicked." Ryan said

"Yeah okay, I have to go home and I -"

"Need help getting home." Patrick said smiling. She looked at him and smiled both remembering things from the past. "Yeah we'll help you." We started to go until.

"MIRAH! MIRAH, Where Are You!" a deep voice came from nowhere.

"Daddy, over here." Mirah yelled. Her father. Oh no this can't be happen. They had one thought, 'we are screwed.'

Mirah P.O.V

"Good you're safe," he started, "Where were you, you know I get worried easy."

"But-"

"No buts you could have got hurt or even worse killed,"Ike said sternly.

"Yeah but these three saved," I said looking at Pat-pat and his friends.

"Thank you for saving her, who knows what kind of trouble I'd be in," my father said. I know what kind of trouble he would be. For an example Mist would chew him out then mom 't want to finish that sentence. He sighed and daddy said, "let's get going, thank you…" he never did get their names.

"Patrick" the red head said

Tony" the blond said

"I'm Ryan," the light blunette said

"Okay thank you, Patrick, Tony, and Ryan." Dad turned to me but turned back. "So where do you guys live I can take you home."

"We're mercenaries that have been traveling since I was twelve." I looked at him with puppy dog eyes and he sighed and said, "You three come with us." He started, "From today you're with the Greil mercenaries. Patrick said something to Ryan and he went speeding up. He came back with three horses and their stuff. We headed down the path to go home.

Patrick's P.O.V

We head down some path. After a couple of hours we reached a fort. We saw a big group of people coming. I wonder who it is.


	2. Chapter 2

**so yea first author's note so just saying u can come into filler parts of my story the first 5 will get to be in it. I am the Main Character Mirah. Do not ask how I came up with it I just did.**

**Mirah: the idiot who wrote this does not own anything execpt here Ocs.**

**Me: you know something**

**Mirah: what**

**Me: I'll play you in ERS.**

**Mirah: Your on!**

**Me: enjoy the story**

**1234567890**

The Emblem of Ice

Chapter 2

In the tower of the priests, it was totally quiet. Not a sound, seeing as it was midnight. There was a smell of coppery blood in the tower. There was a priest running through the hallways. He had his robe stained with blood. He was panicked; he did not know where he was going. Suddenly he fell down dead. Two ninja stars were sticking out from the priest's back. Two people dressed in black jumped down from the shadows. These people were known as Destiny and Jillian.

"The time has come," Jillian said.

"Nergal's time has come," Destiny said. They laughed evilly and jumped into the darkness.

The next day

A young female walked up to the priest tower. People were standing around it. A man turned around.

"Young priestess, you must see this," he said. I ran over to see what was wrong. I walked inside. There was the smell of copper blood. The dead bodies of priests were littered everywhere. I walked throughout the whole tower. Everyone was dead. I came out with everyone looking at me expectantly. I shook my head. Some of the people started to cry while others grabbed shovels and started digging graves. A young woman walked up to me.

"Dani, it's time to go. Lord Eliwood wants to go," the woman said.

"Let's go Ninian, I pray that nobody else has to go through that," I said. I looked at the tower one last time and then ran to follow Ninian.

In the desert

"Jordan get over here!" a young red head said.

"Yeah, I'm coming, you don't have to yell," I called. "Come on Nina."

"Yes, I'm coming," the brown haired sage said. I yelled that the desert was too Damn hot. Nina sighed and walked ahead. I yelled at her too. Roy wondered out loud how much of a great lightning sage I was, but still wished he could to kill me sometimes.

"Okay, we need food. Please tell me you have food," he said.

"I have enough for about 1 person, why?" I asked.

"Because we're out of food," he said nervously. I looked at him, and then Nina, then back and stared for a while. Then I started to tremble in rage.

"WE ARE OUT OF FOOD? WE HAVE NO FOOD AND TO MAKE THINGS WORSE, WE'RE IN A DESERT!" I started to yell, "NO FOOD IN A FUCKIN' DESERT! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" I yelled, but noticed that they left. "Hey, get your asses back here!"

In the mountains

A man with blue hair and eyes was staring out into the ice covered mountains. There with him was a paladin by the name of Sonya. She had blue hair and red eyes. She was talking to the blue haired man.

"Kristine needs to get out of here fast, Marth," Sonya said. "She has to find someone, another priestess."

"I'm trying to get her out of here as fast as I can," Marth said. He looked different without his tiara. He gave it back to his sister after he took back Altea.

"Are you all right, Kristine?" Marth asked.

"Good thing Jordan isn't here," Sonya whispered.

"I know; our cover would have been blown by now," Kristine whispered back.

"Let's go; we still have a long way to go," Marth said. He turned away from the group and started to leave. The group followed behind him.

"I hope you know what you're getting into Marth," Kristine whispered.

On the seas

A red haired girl and a light brown haired boy walked along, twins. Ephraim and Eiraka. They walked in front of over 300 people. They were planning out a battle strategy.

"Aaron, we still have the stone," the red haired girl said, "what if they find out."

"Don't worry so much Bea, we can kick their…umm… butts," Aaron finished lamely.

"Dude that was totally lame," Bea said. The twins looked at each other. "You mean," she started, "we can kick their ASS!" Bea yelled.

Ephraim stared. _How did we get these people?_ he wondered.

"Wow….. just, wow," Eiraka said in shock. They were silent for a moment. Someone's stomach growled. They looked at Bea.

"Let's eat," Bea said nervously.

"Yeah," they said in unison. They went down to the food quarters to grab something to eat.

On the plains

"Lord Eliwood, we're back from the tower," Ninan started. Dani walked over to a purple haired woman. They looked at each other and walked to a secluded spot.

"What happened Nina?" Eliwood said. They looked at each other and their eyes locked. Ninan broke it and looked down.

"They're all dead."

"Who is dead!"

"The tower, someone killed them all."

"Ninan…" They hugged each other in misery. Dani looked at Aimee.

"The priests are all dead, my father included."

"Dani…"

"Let's go."

"Yeah let's get out of here."

In the forest

"Hmm, so Ashnard is still alive, even Nergal is. I wonder…" a dark road man wondered out loud. He went into the forest. He walked into a clearing where there were soldiers from a certain group. They spotted him.

"Hey, you, stop!" one of them yelled.

"Great, when I thought I was free."

"In the name of Ashnard, stop," the other one said. I ran to them and slashed them down.

"Ashnard is alive, perfect." He said, his voice drippin with sacrcasm. The last one came up to him

"What's your name, boy!" the man said.

"The name is Brandon," he said. "Don't forget it." He slashed him down. He wiped the blood from his sword and walked away into the dark forest.

Greil's Mercenaries Fort

"Dad, can I go, please," I started. I looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

"No Mirah, they left already because you decided to go into the forest."

"It's a good thing I did."

"Sure. Why don't you go show those new cute boys around," he said winking.

"Daddy, don't," I said.

"Go, I have stuff to do." I walked out the door and went to find the three guys.

"Hey, they're back," Mist yelled.

"Yeah, let's go guys!" I yelled and ran out the doors. They yelled something and ran out of the doors beside me.

"Hey Mirah," a white haired boy said. I ran up to them and high-fived the two. The other person went by the name of Ally.

"Hey, why do you always give Derek a high-five first!" Ally yelled.

"Go rest and get something to eat guys," a green-haired boy said.

"Bro, you're back!" I said while sunning to give him a hug.

"Bro?" Patrick, Ryan, and Tony said in unison.

"Oh, yeah, these are my friends Patrick, Tony, and Ryan. Guys, this is my older brother, Nicholas, or Nic for short," I said.

"So, where is dad?" Nic asked.

"He's in his office-room." He got me off him and went up the stairs and said "Thanks kiddo." He closed the door and Ryan and Tony stood up.

"We have to go, so seeya," Tony said. He ran off with Ryan right behind him, leaving just me and Patrick.

"So you know what is going on."

1234567890

**Me: so how was it**

**Mirah: sucked**

**Destiny: I have to agree with the brat**

**Mirah: Brat. DIE!**

**they leave beating the crap out of each other.**

**Me: i know it sucks, I'm only in 8Th grade so I'll eventually get better so yeah. If you have an questions ask me.**

**That's it for now Ciao!**


End file.
